L, I Love- Zzzzzzz
by TwistedGrim
Summary: Light and L are linked though they don't know it. At first they appear to be opposites, but they are more similar than anyone could imagine. A peer into the past and, just who are Y and Z? A glance into life at Whammy's, L's past, Light's past, a bit of BB and A, and a surprisingly different twist on what might happen if L and Light were to meet. AU LxLight
1. Chapter 1

I really shouldn't post this yet but I have to. This will be slow to update because I'm only on Ch.3 and I'm still writing it.

A/N: This is mainly AU but...well you'll see. So, summary...

Btw this story is in three-parts, so it has two main plots and an intermission like thing.

Light and L are linked though they don't know it. At first they appear to be opposites, but they are more similar than anyone could imagine. A peer into the past and a rather interesting present(time). Just who are Y and Z? A glance into life at Whammy's, L's past, Light's past, a bit of BB and A, and a surprisingly different twist on what might happen if L and Light were to meet. Also did I mention sleeping disorders? Well they are rather importunate. . .Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. Only the story ideas are mine.

Beta'd by Patchworkhearts17

Also, this is my interpretation of the events in Death Note and how the characters would act in the universe I have created. That being said, sometimes the characters will be OOC. If my views are not shared by you, please don't flame me.

The first few chapters don't have Light, but don't worry, he appears soon.

Ok, now I'm done. I promise. The story starts now.

* * *

The man presently known as Whammy, sighed to himself. He had wanted to start a school for gifted orphans in hopes of stopping other children from suffering the emotional pain he went through when he was an orphan. Where he had come from, orphanages were especially awful; and back when he was a child, there was no such thing as a gifted orphan. After his wife's untimely death, and having no children, the inventor decided it was time for a change. The painful memories still fresh after years in a stable life lead to a certain path being taken by the aging inventor. This was how Whammy House was born.

While his original intentions were good, he was unable to afford all the necessary payments needed for raising many children. Even his substantial wealth from years of inventing was drying up. When he thought that he had failed and would have to shut down, certain government officials visited him. They were willing to fund the orphanage and more. All they wanted was access to the records, and the rights to train the children for certain professions. Whammy, seeing no alternative, agreed. This was 2 years ago, and he greatly regrets his decision. Sure he could now buy the children anything they needed to excel, but the price seems too high. The children were pushed to extremes. They were subjected to experimental teaching programs that should never have left someones twisted imagination. The children were seen as numbered subjects, not humans.

It is too late though. He had signed a contract. Normally he doesn't think of such things but today was different. Today he met a child who greatly reminded him of himself when he was young. He didn't know if the boy would be any better off than he had been, but Whammy hoped he could do something better for this one. With that in mind, he filled out the arrival form for #22...no. For L Lawliet.

**File #12**

**Whammy House Arrival Form**

**Date:02/23/1993**

**#22 - L Lawliet Alias: L**

**Age: 6 DOB: 10/31/1986 Gender: M**

**Circumstance: Parents murdered by unknown person or group. **

**I.Q. 173**

**Skill(s): intelligence, strength, initiative, willingness to learn, etc.**

**Area(s) of improvement: attention span and social skills**

**Note(s): Shows great promise in any field that interests him. **

**Suggested profession(s): detective, military strategist, adviser to political figures**

"Hello numbers 1-21." Whammy said to the gathering in front of him.

"Hello Whammy." Only a few replied. Whammy was used to this. Most of his older and pre-government children had left. The remaining 21 were all either too new to be used to their situation, or had not been allowed to retain social skills. Only certain children were allowed those classes.

"First-off, there is a new rule regarding flashlights. They are meant to be used only to find the bathroom, not for reading after lights out. You need your sleep unless you get diagnosed insomnia by the nurse. Anyone caught using their flashlight for any other reason will have it confiscated. Let's see... there are three new classes available. The aptitude for them will be tomorrow. They are obscure martial arts, Chinese military strategies, and a week long tundra survival course. Remember to answer truthfully. On another note, we have two children joining us today. Please welcome numbers 22 and 23, L and P. I have assigned two of you with the job of showing them around. Will number 13, G, and number 7, X, please meet me in the cafeteria?"- The above students nodded before Whammy continued- "Thank you. You are all dismissed. Lights out in two hours so try and get some fun in before bed. Goodnight children."

No one returned the goodnight. All the children just filtered out the door to study for tomorrows next test. Whammy lead the new children to the cafeteria and introduced them to their guides.

"P, this is G. She will show you around. If you have any questions, ask her or myself. Have a good night, and goodbye."

G grabbed P by the hand and walked off. Whammy was privy to a few choice swears about stupid guide duties before G and her poor responsibility, P where beyond his range of hearing. Next he turned to L and X.

"Well X, you know this drill. Just show L around. L if you have-" But Whammy was interrupted.

"Any questions, ask X or yourself. I am aware." L said with a blank expression. Which frankly, looked kind of creepy on a six-year-old.

"Er, ok. You can go as well then." Whammy watched as the pair left in an awkward silence. L being sure not to touch anything, and X not really knowing how to react to ...another weird one.

_'He really does remind me of myself, and that is why I worry about him the most.'_

* * *

"So, uh L, this is your room. #22. You won't get a roommate for a while, so it's all to yourself. Lights out is at 10pm and wake-up is at 6am. Most days you'll have to get up and go to class, but tomorrow you will go to room 103 to take a test to see where you belong. From there you will be assigned classes based on your abilities and possible future professions. I myself am in training for U.S politics. I was born there so that's where I'll end up, hopefully as president. Try to do well tomorrow, and, er...bye." X just wanted to leave, so he did. Part of his training program was to be able to handle difficult people. He had always done well in the class but this kid was just impossible. At Whammy's you'll meet some pretty weird people but that kid was creepier than most, just staring blankly with those cold, gray eyes. Well X just hoped that he'd never meet someone like L on his future campaign trail.

Now that he was finally alone, L could relax. He hated that all the people were constantly surrounding him. All he wants is some silence and solitude so he can properly digest what has happened. He entered his room and sat on his bed. According to the clock on his bedside, he had 33 minutes before lights out. He turned the table lamp on and the room light off. He closed his room's window and turned off the fan. Finally, silence. He had a chance to think. . . But he didn't, he couldn't. His six-year-old mind would not allow for rational thought. Instead L felt. L felt all of his emotions that he had ignored until now. He felt his emotions and fell into them. He finally let it all out.

_'I miss my mom. I miss my dad. . . Why did they have to leave me? Why did _I_ have to leave them? I miss my house. I miss my yard. I miss my cake, my room, my toys. . . I don't want to be an orphan. I want my parents. I want my mom to kiss me goodnight. I want my dad to hug me when I have bad dreams. I want them to say, "I love you." So I can say, "I love you too." I just want to go home. I want to go home! I wanna go home...'_

L started to cry. Just a little whimper at first but it soon crescendoed into painful racking sobs. L didn't know for how long he cried. He didn't stop for a very long time. After his light cutout he just curled up and cried more. He cried and cried and just kept crying. He didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He felt he would cry himself to death until someone pounded on his wall. Startled, L immediately stopped crying and held his breath in fear. Was the murderer back? Was he coming for him? Before L could get to lost in this new and paralyzing fear, someone yelled through the wall.

"Kid I understand it's hard the first day, but shut the hell up! Some of us have tests tomorrow that our futures depend on. Shut the hell up and go to sleep or I'll make it so you can't cry anymore!" The kid gave one more pound on the wall for good measure before going back to sleep.

L gave one more whimper before falling completely silent. Unfortunately, L's mind made a connection between this sound, and a sound he would never forget. Then L had a flash back.

_L walked to his parents room after hearing a sound. He walked to the bed and shook his mom awake. "Mom, I heard a sound from outside. I'm scared."_

_His mom replied reassuringly. "It was probably an animal, or just the wind. Don't worry L, go back to bed."_

_"But I'm scared. What if it's a burglar?" L asked. His eyes wide with fear at the possibility of someone stealing his things._

_His mom laughed quietly so as not to wake her husband. "Here L, why don't you sleep with us tonight."_

_L eagerly climbed up over his moms legs so that he was comfortably cocooned between his parents. Right when he was about to drift off though, the sound of a window breaking came from downstairs. _

_L sat up and turned to look at his mother. "Mom i heard another soun-" But he broke off when he saw the look of absolute terror on his mothers face. She immediately started shaking his father._

_"James! James wake-up! Someone is in the house!" Even though she was whispering, L could easily hear the note of urgency along with underlying terror in her voice._

_His dad bolted up and quietly got out of bed._

_"Dad? Are we gonna be ok?" L asked. All the tension was making him want to cry._

_"Shhh. Don't talk. I'll go check it out." His father then went over to the wall safe and got out his pistol. After loading it and turning the safety off, he started for the door._

_By now, both L and his mother had gotten out of bed. "James, be careful."_

_"I will. Now I want you to take L and hide him. Then find the phone and call the sheriff." L didn't understand why his father wanted him to hide. He wanted to stay with his parents. His mom however beat him to talking._

_"But he'll never make it here in time! We're 20 minutes from the nearest town."His mother was in tears now._

_"That's why I have a gun, and why you're going to hide our son. Linda, L, I love you." His father looked very sad._

_"Don't you dare say goodbye, but I love you too." After she hugged him, he left._

_"Ok L, we're going to play hide and seek with daddy. I'm going to hide you and you're not to come out until I come get you again." L of course knew what was really going on, he was a child prodigy and all, but he played along._

_"Ok. Where should I hide?"_

_His mother thought for a second before answering."Im going to put you in the clothes hamper." She carried him over and gently set him in. Then she covered him with clothing. "Now remember, don't come out, and try not to move. Also, don't be scared. Everything will be ok. When this is all over, I'll make us all that strawberry shortcake that you love. L. . . Your father and I love you very much. That is why we named you L. L is for the love we have for you. Never forget that. We love you." _

_"Ok mom. I love you too." L wondered at the new information. L was for love. He was L Lawliet, child of James and Linda Lawliet, and he was named for love. _

_L heard his mom's bare feet pad off until he could hear her no more. As he sat in the silence, his brain kicked into overdrive. Who were the people who broke in? Why were they here. What did they want. L could find no answers in his panic. What if the burglars stole everything they had and they were forced to live on the street? What if they took all the food? Would they starve? L realized how stupid these concerns were in the back of his mind, but those were pushed behind a blinding panic. _

_Just as L was starting to wonder at the lack of noise, he heard a gunshot. It was quickly followed by a rather large thud. L froze in fear and couldn't breath. He held his breath and listened. Would his mother come for him now or would it be someone else? L sat for a while but a second gun shot got him moving. He knew he should stay where his mother told him to but he had to know what was happening. Pausing at the top of the stairs, he looked down at the unfolding scene of horror. _

_His father lay motionless, two bullet holes in his chest. A growing puddle of blood was spreading around his body. L stared at the corpse of his father for quite some time before he forced himself to look away. That's when he saw it. The thing that had killed his father. It was a man he guessed, but that's not what really stood out. No, it was the mask. A cheap, plastic Halloween mask. A skeleton's skull with holes where eyes would be. L was watching the man, and the man was staring at L's father, when both heard a scream._

_"NOOOOOOOOO! James! No!" Linda collapsed at the side of her dead husband and began to weep. The skeleton man simply looked at her for a second before pulling the trigger yet again. Linda was shot in the chest and L watched as she fell onto her back. As she lay there the skeleton man spoke._

_"This is what you and your husband get for snitching. Witness protection? Don't make me laugh. No one can hide from my boss. Now then, before I kill you, I've noticed some awfully cute pictures of a little boy. Why don't you tell me where he is, and I wont make you watch me kill him." Linda made a gurgling choking sound and said something that L couldn't catch. The skeleton man appeared to be startled for a second, and stepped back. He then leveled the gun at Linda's head and shot her twice._

_"So the little boy died of a heart deformity. Well whatever. My work here is done." The man pulled out some bleach from a sack by the window and started dowsing everything. L just watched. He was incapable of doing anything else. He just stared at the man who murdered his parents and waited. For what? He didn't know. He was just waiting. Suddenly the skeleton man stopped and looked L directly in the eye. L stared back at those bright blue irises and waited. The man turned his head and chuckled._

_"Count yourself lucky kid. I usually want a clean job with no witnesses but I don't feel much like killing anymore tonight. My job was to send a message, and I consider this a message sent." The skeleton man grabbed the sack and shoved the bleach in it, before calmly unlocking and opening the door. Just before it was about to shut the man yelled one more thing._

_"Have a nice life kid." He then slammed the door shut. The loud sound of the door slamming was all it took for L to finally get up and walk downstairs. He knew he needed to get to the kitchen in case his mom never managed to call the police. As he got to the last step he realized there was nowhere he could go without stepping in his parents blood. Steeling himself for the unpleasantness, he took a step. His socks absorbed the blood and turned red. To make the worst day of L's life even worse, his now-wet socks made him slip and fall over his father and onto his mother. Being inches away from his dead mother's mutilated face was all poor little L could take. He screamed only once before passing out. That is where the cops found him when they arrived ten minutes later._

L came out of the flash back and thought for just a second.

_'That's right. Go home to what? My parents didn't leave, they were killed. My parents are dead. I saw them get murdered by the man in the skeleton mask. I need to face my new life and get used to it. No more crying. I am no longer L Lawliet, I am simply, L. Now, what is my situation? Well, my parents are dead. I, L am an orphan at age 6. I have been taken to a facility designed for orphans of a higher intellect. It appears that I will be forced to adapt to a rather strict schedule. Judging by the children I met earlier, I am in for a hard time with minimal to no outside help available. That is fine. From this moment on, I will work hard so I am never frozen in fear again. I will never need anything from anyone. I will not let something like this happen again. From now until the day I die, I will be L. My life will be whatever profession I get. I will never get hurt again.'_

* * *

L awoke after a not so good nights sleep, and turned of the alarm. He knew he had to find room 103 before the first bell rang, so he got out of bed and walked over to his room's dresser. There were only two things in the drawer. A white baggy top and what appeared to be white pajama pants. Opting to just wear his jeans, L changed his shirt and looked in the mirror. His reflection was rather startling. His eyes were rather red and were forming some bags from his lack of good sleep. His hair was almost flat on one side, and a spiky mess on the other. Also his skin was starting to look less pink and more pale. Even at six he knew he wasn't very healthy looking. In an attempt to look better, L grabbed a hairbrush and tried to brush his hair. One pull later and the cheap brush was in half on the floor while a tear was leaking from L's eye. How did his mother manage to painlessly brush this for six years? Deciding he didn't need to care how he looked, L walked over and pushed his door open. Only to have it hit someone.

"Ow!" Said person yelled.

L stepped out and closed his door before looking at his accidental victim. It was the other new boy, P, from last night.

"Sorry" L mumbled. He wasn't really sorry but he didn't want to make any enemies.

"It's fine. Do you want to walk with me? I think we're supposed to eat before our test." P asked. He seemed desperate to make a friend in whoever he met.

L just nodded. He didn't want an enemy but he wasn't too keen on making friends either.

P looked slightly disappointed but turned and started walking down the hallway. "I sure hope we're going the right way."

L looked at the nearest door and chose to speak his mind."We need to go up a flight of stairs as the cafeteria is on the first floor and we appear to be in the basement. The numbers on the room are getting smaller so we are probably going towards the stairs. So in answer to your...hope, we are most likely going the right way."

"Uh thanks." P looked slightly weirded out, but got over it rather fast. He then attempted to start a conversation.

"So what did your guide tell you? Mine said we get to pick a name today. It just has to start with our alias letter. Im thinking of Patrick or Phillip. Or maybe something weird like Pianissimo or Pizzicato. How bout you?"

_'Why would I pick a new name? I already get to keep mine.' _L waited a moment before answering.". . . I will be L."

"Oh, that's cool too..." P seemed at a loss of how to deal with a boy like this. He was willing to stop speaking as it seemed his walking partner was unwilling to talk. However, L had finally thought of a question he wanted to ask.

"Why are you so happy? We are both here because of the death of our parents. I do not understand your behavior."

P looked shocked at the question and got a far away look in his eye.

"My parents didn't die. They just disappeared for a while. They'll come back soon. They wouldn't leave me here. They're not dead!" He looked rather creepy so L moved just a little bit closer to the wall. P calmed down and acted as if nothing had happened. They had arrived at the stairs. L thought to himself as they climbed.

_'Are most of the children here going to be. . . off? I should remain on my guard and- What is that smell?'_

"Wow, what a great smell! That must be the cafeteria." P immediately tried to open the nearest door. He kept pulling but it wouldn't budge. L looked and noticed the push sign above the handle.

"It says push..." L watched as P blushed and pushed the door open. He then walked off and left L alone in the hallway.

_'Isn't this a school for geniuses?. . . Well I guess he did seem a little different. Oh well. I'm hungry and that smells delicious.'_ L took off towards where he last saw P, and got in a line. P was right in front of him and still seemed to be embarrassed. L was just fine with this as he didn't much like talking. Soon it was L's turn to eat.

"What do you want kid?" A rather unhappy looking older woman asked. L looked at for her name-tag and found none. '_So no one knows anybody's name here. I guess that keeps things safer if not rather isolated._'

After deciding that he didn't care much about names, L took a chance to look at the foods in front of him. From his short experience here he had expected military food. From the smell on the stairs he expected something delicious. But what he saw was amazing. Food he had never even heard of. Foods from different countries. Breakfast foods, lunch foods, dinner foods, and more. The crown jewel however, was in the back.A wide variety of assorted desserts! L's mouth started watering with just the thought of all the sugary goodness. Right before he just asked for one of everything, he spied a lone strawberry shortcake. All L could do was stare at a beautiful rendering of his mother's speciality. The lady noticed his stare and sighed.

_'Of course, another kid with great choices.'_ "Well go ahead and pick. As a rule, so long as you don't fall ill or become too unhealthy, you can eat whatever and whenever you want."

'_Too unhealthy? So it's ok to be unhealthy? Whatever. I just want some cake._' L looked at the lady and waited. The lady, whose name will never be known, was used to this type of behavior and handed him a plate of what he seemed focused on. After receiving his desired item, L happily followed P to an empty table. After sitting two seats away from him, L picked up his fork and started towards his cake. L was just about to dig in when P scooted next to him and started talking. L sadly, had to put his fork down.

"I know I probably don't have to worry since you don't talk much, but could you not tell anyone about earlier?"

_'I wonder why he cares? It was a rather stupid mistake, but not an overly awful one. There is probably a deeper reason as to why he is so scared of me telling anyone. There must be something he wants to hide...'_

"Can you read, P?"

P's face looked shocked before melting into a grimace. "You better not tell anyone, but no. I am unable to read."

L found this profoundly strange. How could someone get in a school for geniuses if he could not read? "How old are you?"

P looked to be in pain at the question, but answered anyway. "I'm eight. It's bad, I know, but I just can't. I can never get the whole spelling and words thing down."

"You talk a lot though, and you seem to be able to understand grammar. Also, to be in here, you have to be smart. So I don't understand." L found this to be a rather intriguing turn of events. He was actually curious about the answer. Could he perhaps be forming an interest in another person?

"This is actually a school for gifted children. That is what my guide said. And I am gifted. I am exceedingly proficient at any instrument I choose to learn. I am able to read and write music better than even the best composers. I am a musical prodigy. . . or at least I was. That was before Mr. Anderson, the man who taught me music, decided my talent was too great for the rest of the world. Too great for my parents. He took it upon himself to make sure there were no unworthy ears around to hear my music. After a while, my mom and dad showed up and were very angry at Mr. Anderson. I can't remember much after this, but just before I came here, Mr. Anderson was being taken away by some police. I don't know what he had been doing, but he was covered in red paint. I'm a little worried that people seem to think my parents aren't coming to get me, but I'm sure they just want me to learn. They'll come get me when I graduate. I'm sure of it."

Once again P's eyes had a rather glassy look to them, and L was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Also, after hearing P's story L had come to a some conclusions of his own: first off, P's parents were killed by ; second, P is either in denial or insane; third, L really wanted to eat his cake; and finally, L didn't care about P at all. He had only been interested in the mystery. Once solved, the boy himself was meaningless. L turned back to his cake. He hoped it hadn't gotten soggy during the story. Finally about to take his first bite of the succulent treat in front of him, L was once again interrupted. Much to his disappointment, he again, put his fork down. This time he was interrupted by a rather familiar girl.

_'Why can I not just enjoy my cake in silence? Ok, who is this girl. I recognize her. Did I see her at the gathering last night? . . . I did. This is G. P's guide. What does she want?'_ L didn't have to wait long before his question was answered. Did I say answered? Because I meant screamed.

"Ok dumbass, I know I told you to eat breakfast before the test, but I meant something fucking light! You're going to be late if you don't go right now. I don't know about X,-" She looked at L as she said this part, "but I am not going to be chewed out because of you fucking idiots! Now go to room 103 before I castrate the both of you." P immediately jumped up and scurried off, leaving L alone with the rather scary G. Not willing to be yelled at again, and just incase she followed through with her threat to castrate him, whatever that meant, L grabbed his cake and ran for the doors. He didn't stop running even as he caught up with and overpassed P. When he did finally stop, he was at the door to room 103.

_'This is it. Once I pass through this door I will take a test that my future depends on. When it is decided what I am to be, I must throw myself into it. No matter what it is. But before that, I am going to eat a bite of this stinking cake.'_ And L did just that. As he chewed, he was not disappointed. The treat tasted amazing and reminded him of his mother and father At this point, L realized that most of his memories with them took place in the kitchen. Eating the sweets his mother loved to make, and shoving his hand in his dad's pocket to see what candy he had brought home for him to try. These fond memories were all L had to hold onto, and he would never let them go.

* * *

A/N: Don't expect this to be updated very quickly but I'll try. The first few chapters have a lot of sad stuff but it will have humor and romance later, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: More on L. BB and A are here as well. More humor than angst in this chapter(I hope).

-Enjoy

* * *

**Whammy House Progress Form #1**

**Date:04/06/2001**

**#22 - L Lawliet Alias: L**

**Age: 13 Gender: M**

**Circumstance: Parents murdered by convicted felon. **

**I.Q.182**

**Skill(s): intelligence, initiative, capoeira**

**Area(s) of improvement: social skills, diet, posture.**

**Note(s):Sits and walks strangely. Will only eat sugary foods. Seems to have developed insomnia. A good trait for someone who may need to be up for days at a time. Shows no interest in anything not intellectually challenging. Does not enjoy being around others. Showing several signs of sociopathy i.e. doesn't care about other people.**

**Recommendation(s): He would be great in the newest social program available. **

**Suggested candidate: #39 - Beyond Birthday Alias: Backup/B**

**Suggested profession(s): Detective**

* * *

B watched as A nervously checked the clock yet again.

"I think we should go now. That way you won't be late." A said while he fiddled with his sweatshirt strings. B knew that A was worried about his meeting with Whammy but this was getting ridiculous. He had been saying the same thing every two minutes. The meeting wasn't for another 10!

"A, calm down. We'll leave for the office in five minutes and I'll still be early. I don't know why you're so afraid of me being late. The old mans not going anywhere." '_At least not for another 11 years._' B thought to himself with a smirk.

"You heard the instructors, one more infraction and you'll get a serious punishment. Being late is an infraction B." A gave him a rather serious look. Where as B just rolled his eyes. "What are they going to do? I don't have anything they can take, and if I could handle that class on information extraction, I can handle whatever they throw at me."

A looked shocked. "I thought that was a 'how to' class!?"

B smiled offhandedly. "It was. How to do it, and how to survive it. Where did you think the tip of my thumb went? Narnia?"

"I thought you cut it in anatomy!"

"No, that's when I cut the cadavers thumb off and put it in with your sculpting supplies. Remember?"

A grimaced. "How could I forget...but that's beside the point. What if they make it so were not roommates anymore? We share no classes so we'd never see each other again."

B wasn't worried. "I'd just sneak out and meet you at the hidden room like we already do."

A could only think of one more thing that B might take seriously."What if they take away your strawberry jam?"

I wouldn't let them." B said darkly with a cold look in his eyes."

A laughed and B's face returned to normal, his job done. Most people would probably be terrified when he acted like that but A knew it was just that, an act. Sometimes though, even B had to stop and wonder why it was seeming more and more like second nature to act creepy. Was he still acting? Ehn, it doesn't matter.

A stopped laughing when he caught sight of the clock. "B! We have to go _now_! Your meeting is in three minutes!"

B looked at the clock nonchalantly. "So it is. I suppose we can go now." Before B could take a step though, A had already grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. B and A were running at a full sprint: A out of fear and B just to keep up.

A was huffing when they got to the door but B seemed fine. He had to do running training everyday in his physical skills class.

"See? We made it here in plenty of time."

You have less than one minute to get inside!" A said breathlessly. He never really ran.

"Yeah, plenty of time." A was really looking annoyed and B loved it.

"Fine. Just get inside please. I'll wait out here as usual." A turned around and checked to make sure no one was watching.

B chuckled at how apprehensive his friend looked. "Ok. If it seems this meetings gonna take too long I'll knock something over as a signal and you can leave. We'll meet up in the library later."

"Ok. Good luck." A said before B knocked twice and Whammy answered.

"Yes, come in B."

A hid as B opened the door and walked in. As the door was about to close though, Whammy spoke up.

"A, you can come in as well. You might as well seeing as it involves you as well."

A sheepishly shuffled in behind B.

"Now then, I've called you here today because of a new decision by the- B, why aren't you wearing your contacts?"

B's bright red eyes stared into Whammy's. "They're itchy, I don't like them."

"I thought that you learned to deal with that in advanced camouflage and disguise. If I remember, that was your best class."

"I can handle them but I don't like them. I'm proud of my eyes." _'My eyes make me different. Why would I hide my only difference?' _

"Well they are very distinctive. It is best for you if you hide them or else they could become a major problem in the future. No detective should have an easily identifiable trait."

B grumbled to himself. He hated it when that got brought up. His eyes are an asset not a detriment. "Whatever"

Whammy let that subject slide before resuming his earlier one. "As I was saying, you are here because of a new decision made by the psyche counselor."

Whammy was unable to go on as B interrupted. "I've told you, I'm not unstable! I just act weird sometimes."

"He's telling the truth I swear! He's not crazy or anything. I'm with him all the time. He's normal."

Whammy had to hold back a sigh. '_This meeting isn't going to end anytime soon, is it. And I had really wanted to meet Roger for lunch_.'

"That is not what this is about. You are here because you both show a reasonable amount of social behavior and it has been decided by the psyche counselor that certain students here will be paired with other students as friends."

B and A didn't quite understand what Whammy was getting at.

"So why are you telling us? We're already are friends. We don't need new ones."

"Well . . ." Whammy had to think on how to properly describe the situation. "It's because you two are friends that it has been decided that another student will become your friend as well."

B was the one to speak this time. "Wait, so some lonely loser we've never met is going to hang around us? Why would we do that. I am happy with just A as my friend."

"Yeah" A added.

Whammy had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Well that's good and all but it is a new program. You are to become friends with one of Whammy House's less socially adept students"

B of course had to ask, "What if I refuse? What will you do."

Whammy frowned. '_Why didn't I see this coming? This is Backup I'm dealing with._' "Well, first off, I can change your classes to accommodate for the fact that you are so resistant to authority and rules. Next, your refusal would count as an infraction, and if I remember correctly, that would be the tipping point from medium punishment level to drastic."

B however, was not impressed."Hmm, I think I can handle that."

Whammy had to think of something that would make B behave quick or else he would lose another child to the punishment camp. "Of course, since this is shifting towards drastic, you will be forced to work until your spirit is broken."

A looked on in fear as B continued to uncaringly aggravate Whammy. "I've heard worse."

_'I need something better...' _Whammy was running out of ideas. "You may even be kicked out of Whammy House and put into a detention center for average children."

B called his bluff. "They need all the kids they can get. They wouldn't kick me out if I killed someone, let alone if I just refused to make friends."

_'One last chance. Backup's only soft spot.'_ Whammy was going to hate himself for this later but. . ."Well fine. Since I can't seem to make you care about punishments, maybe I'll let someone share them with you."

"You wouldn't..." B got truly cold for a moment. A was worried what would happen to his best and only friend. He didn't realize what Whammy was implying.

"Well if you won't take this seriously alone, perhaps your friend could help you see some perspective." Whammy winced internally at the look of pure hatred B sent at him. It was made even worse by the fact his eyes were currently a blood-red.

"A has done nothing wrong. There is no reason for him to share my punishments."

A's eyes widened in fear at the possibility of being at the mercy of the instructors. It is a fate he had avoided his entire stay at Whammy House, and he certainly did not want to start out at drastic level.

Whammy felt bad for the look on A's face but it had to be done. "You can avoid all that if you simply act friendly towards whoever is assigned you. Who knows, you might actually like them."

B loathed the fact that he had to agree, but A wouldn't survive a medium level punishment, let alone the camp. His hands were tied. "Fine. I'll be nice to the freak."

A sighed in relief. It was sad that B had to back down but he was so glad B did. It's good to know your friend cares about you.

Whammy too was glad B backed down. "Just so you know, I did not create this program. It was made by the councilor to give certain students social skills, and the instructors agreed because it can lead to many chances for lessons. From how to pretend you like someone to why you shouldn't trust people."

B discovered a loophole."What if they don't want to be my friend? Then it's not my fault right?"

Whammy could see that turning into a dangerous possibility so he thought quick to find a good response. "Well they will be aware that you are supposed to be friendly and will be told to share any reasons as to why they do not wish to be around you should such a thing happen."

B decided to just accept his fate. For now. "Fine. Who is it we will have to deal with?"

Whammy could actually feel the chill in B's voice."That information will be given to you tonight in an envelope by your door. If those are all your questions B, you can go. I need to talk to A some more though."

B stayed of course. There was no way he would ditch his friend after that meeting.

Whammy saw this coming and just carried on. "A, I am to inform you that your request has been processed and approved. So long as you continue to show proficiency in the arts, you can be an artist. Which means you can stop worrying about your observation and hand-eye coordination skills. Those will be just as valuable to an artist as they would have been to another, more dangerous career."

A sighed in relief and his face looked elated. "Thank you! I couldn't handle any of those classes B is taking."

B was happy for his friend. Sure A could spot any evidence left at a crime scene, an invaluable skill for a detective like himself, but he couldn't handle the gore it involved. An artist was a much better job for him.

"That's awesome A. Now let's leave before Whammy brings up anything else." B started pulling A to the door and Whammy only halfheartedly called out, "I didn't dismiss you yet," before they were behind the closed-door.

"Congrats on your transfer. We can celebrate back at the room with jam!" B said with an excited smile. A's smile rivaled B's and it didn't even matter that A hated jam.

"Let's go!" They ran for the door to their shared room. Both too excited to notice, they ran inside without seeing the envelope on the floor. It was probably for the best. If B were to see who would soon be joining him and A, it probably would have soured their happiness. It was just as well that B didn't discover it until the following morning.

* * *

"That bastard!?" B yelled as he read the name of who he and A apparently had to meet for breakfast.

A was surprised at his friends sudden outburst. "Who is it?"

"It's that know-it-all creep L." B fumed.

A was confused. "I've never met L. How do you know him?"

B glared at the paper as he answered."He takes all the same classes as me because he's training to be a detective as well. The guy's an absolute jerk too. He never studies or even pays attention yet he ace's everything that gets thrown at him. He acts like everybody is beneath him, and he never talks to anybody. Not even to his teachers! The worst part is that they don't even care! They let him do whatever he wants. He's always eating some dessert or another, and drinking tea that's more sugar than tea."

A took in all the information and came to a conclusion. "Are you jealous?"

B stared at A in disbelief. "Jealous? Of him? No way. I hate the guy."

A thought careful about how to respond."Well you can still be jealous of a guy you hate. And don't you like your foods on the sweet side?"

B just looked at A as if he were joking. "That's jam, and that's different. Just wait till you meet the guy. You'll hate him too. However, we could not have gotten stuck with a better kid. Five minutes and he'll never want to see us again; he'll probably complain about this more than we did."

"Well that would be an easy way out of this. Where are we supposed to meet?"

"The cafeteria in five minutes."

"Well then let's go! We can't be late."

"Why are you always so worried about being on time?"

A looked rather self-righteous as he answered. "Punctuality is very important in any future profession. Plus we should probably get food before we meet him."

"You're right, I'd hate to miss out on some toast because we need to meet L."

B and A left to the cafeteria. B excited for the food but completely against the meeting. A, although he'd never admit it, was a little excited to meet this L person. Once they received their breakfasts; toast with extra strawberry jam for B, a pancake and slice of bacon for A, they looked around to see where they should sit.

"So what does this L guy look like?"

"Well for one, he has longish black hair, it's always messy too. Plus awful posture, he sits like a gargoyle and is completely hunched over. He has super pale, white skin, I don't think he goes outside. He's really skinny even though he eats crap, and he wears the same thing everyday. White shirt and blue jeans. Both very baggy and loose."

A found B's description to be a little strange. "You seem to really notice the guy. Do you watch him or something?"

"No! I just get to know my enemies. If you find there strong and weak points before they even know you're enemies, you have the advantage."

"He really rubs you the wrong way, doesn't he? Any luck on the weaknesses thing?"

"Well I know he has no social skills."

"I see. Is that him over there?" A was pointing to someone who matched B's description perfectly. Said person was sitting in a bizarre position and poking at a strawberry.

"That's him alright. Let's get this over with." B started off towards where L was sitting. L turned around when they arrived and spoke.

"Hello. I am L."

B was just glaring and didn't speak so A introduced them. "I'm A and this is B."

L turned to B. "I recognize you from our classes. I am sure that you do not care for me and I assure you, the feeling is mutual. If you would please tell Whammy that you do not wish to be my friend, we can part and never have to deal with this again." L looked at them and waited.

B snickered and A spoke for him again. "We've already tried that. We were told that you must be the one to break it off if we don't want to suffer consequences."

L's didn't blink at the news. "That is what I was told as well. Only in reverse. It would appear that the only way for us to be able to separate would be if one of us were to risk punishment."

B finally spoke up. He could see where this was going. "Well it's not going to be us. We would both receive my drastic level punishment. I refuse to let A deal with that so it's going to have to be you."

L's face still refused to change. "I will not suffer a punishment that can be avoided. It would appear then that we are at a catch-22 situation."

B returned L's blank stare. "So it would seem. What are we going to do then?"

A decided to speak his mind. "Well, so long as we act friendly towards each other when others are looking, we can just go on as normal. B and I will hangout and you can...read a book in the same room or something."

B and L looked at each other with mutual feelings of distrust and discomfort. They grudgingly shook hands before sitting opposite each other. A of course sitting next to B. They all started eating in an uncomfortable silence.

A broke said silence. "If we are going to pretend to be friends, we will need to know somethings about one another. Perhaps we should ask questions?"

B and L just stared at A before L decided to answer.

"That is reasonable so long as there are little to no personal questions."

"That's fine I guess." B started. "How about our names? Mine is Backup."

A already knew the story but L couldn't help but be curious. "Why would you pick that strange of a name?"

B smiled at the memory. "Well on my first day, I was told to pick a name that started with my letter. The guy was completely in my space so I told him to back up and they stuck it as my name. The worst part is I don't know if he was stupid or a smart ass."

L almost found that to be funny. However he had long since trained himself to repress any unnecessary emotions. He simply turned to A and asked, "What is your name?"

A thought for a bit before answering. "When I first got here I refused to talk to anybody, so they picked a name for me. I don't like it so I just go by A, but my real alias is Asymptote."

"Otherwise known as the line you get ever closer to yet never cross." B loved to use A's name against him.

L just nodded and returned to eating.

When it seemed he wasn't going to share B confronted him. "Well? We shared, so what's your name story?"

L looked up and stated blankly. "I have no story. I kept my alias as L. That is it."

A and B looked at each other. It was supposed to be required to have a name. This was just another reason for B to dislike him and for A to feel just a bit more awkward.

A tried again. "Ok, how about favorite color? I like earth tones. Green, browns, etc. You?"

"I will never understand humanities obsession with such a frivolous thing as a favorite wavelength of light, that having been said, I do find the neutrals to be somewhat aesthetically pleasing."

A, being the artist he was, had to comment. "Ah, black to white and all the shades of gray in between. I can understand a liking of them, but that is a rather strange choice. I am slightly impressed that you knew they were neutrals and not colors."

"Of course I knew that. It is very basic knowledge." L actually couldn't see how someone would not know something as simple as that.

A wasn't quite sure how to react so he opted to poke B.

"What?"

"You should share too."

B rolled his eyes but complied. "Fine. I like red. The color of my eyes and my favorite food."

"That's a good one too. What's your favorite food?" A looked at L and B expectantly.

L had lost interest in these questions. "Cake"

B likewise was more interested in his toast. "Strawberry jam."

A was having enough. "...screw it. I'm done trying. Someone else can try. I'm just going to eat my breakfast and leave."

B was surprised. A almost never got upset. _'I should have realized that A must be just as upset as I am with this situation. I suppose I can suck it up and play nice for a while. You better appreciate it though.'_

"So L, why are you training to be a detective?"

L was startled at B's decision to talk, but didn't show it. "It was chosen by the instructors for me as I have a natural talent for it. You are also in the detective classes, why did you go into it?"

"It was the most popular choice, and figured it would be easier to blend in if I was surrounded by others."

"Why do you wish to blend in?"

A noticed they were entering some touchy territory now. This was one of B's most contradictory areas.

"Well it's hard to explain, and I don't know why I should tell you but whatever. I want to stand out. I want to be the best. I want everyone to notice me. At the same time, it's easier to succeed if others think you're no threat. The nail that stands out is the one that gets hit. I've always been that nail. Now that I'm here, I want to watch someone else get hit. I want to be noticed, but unnoticed at the same time."

"I see."

"Yeah. Well whatever. A why do you want to be an artist?"

"Well it's one of the safest jobs they train you for here for one, but mainly it's because I love art. I have an eye for it. Plus I'm also good at the classes they have for art. The art based ones of course, along with advanced geometry and money management based classes."

L was surprised at the thought of being an artist. He was so surprised, he couldn't help but let a little of it color his tone when he asked, "You can really be trained as an artist? What possible use is that to the government funding this place?"

A and B gasped before quickly looking around. B then glared at L with anger and the slightest bit of respect. "What are you doing?!" He whispered, "Don't mention the government, you'll get us all in trouble. We're not even supposed to know."

L just looked bemused. "A school of geniuses, and no one is supposed to find out? How ridiculous. I'll admit I thought it was just the military at first, but with the monthly visitors all showing signs of-"

He was cut off by Beyond's snicker. "What did I say that has aroused such a response?"

It was odd to see the change that had taken over L's table companions. Where they had been frozen in fear a moment ago, they were now both finding it very hard to keep a straight face. A broke first but was quickly followed by B as they collapsed into laughter."Seriously?!" B said between laughs, "monthly visitors and arousal? You've got to be joking."

"No, I do not joke. Why are you laughing?" L deadpanned.

A was also having trouble breathing at this point but did his best to answer. "Those words have different meanings from what you intended."

L just stared as he tried to figure out why his chosen words were so funny. When he remembered what arousal could be, he blushed and returned to his cake. B and A's laughter was starting to die down around the time L was finishing. B's face turned serious as he remembered the earlier discussion. "Seriously though, you need to keep it on the low down about the government, especially around A and myself."

"Why?" L, never one to blindly follow, asked.

"I'm not sure but any kid that gets too vocal about it usually disappears." B said with his most sinister voice.

On that note, the bell rang and it was off to class. B and L walking together towards the forensics lab, and A towards the art room. Upon noticing L with B, Whammy let slip a small smile. With as much resistance he had received, he was surprised how smoothly this was going. He was not the only one though, as he looked to his left he noticed one of the instructors marking things on a clipboard.

* * *

A/N: So I was told by FF like 15 times that I'm using complex words that should be simplified. I'm trying to type this as I feel a school of geniuses would talk. But if you would prefer simpler words, simply say so.


End file.
